


Who Says Betas Are Boring

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Fugaku isn't really an ass to his sons, Gay Uchiha Sasuke, Gay Uzumaki Naruto, Implied Bisexual Itachi, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Mentioned Sasuke/Suigetsu, Mentioned Uchiha Obito - Freeform, Mikoto loves her sons, Nohara Rin Lives, Not Beta Read, Obito was adopted by Fugaku and Mikoto, Uchiha Obito/Nohara Rin - Freeform, We Die Like Adults, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Who Says Betas Are Boring. Sasuke and Naruto can prove otherwise.Sasuke reveals to his family that he's dating Naruto. Lucky they approve.
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Who Says Betas Are Boring

Dinner at the Uchiha home was always interesting. Whether it was Fugaku and Itachi debating the law or Mikoto bringing up anniversaries and birthday parties with other members of their large family and friends or Obito going on about antics between his best friend and his girlfriend, Sasuke never went home disappointed and he was glad to see that despite anything, each week was going to bring something new.

Tonight was going to be no different.

Being the only Beta in a family of Alphas, Sasuke rarely found anything he wanted to contribute unless pressed. His graduation at the top of the class at the Police Academy or getting the top scores in his detectives class or making senior investigator in only two years, Sasuke had done that without fanfare. To his credit, his parents and older brothers supported him and congratulated him every time he made those achievements, even they found it out from others instead of the man.

Sasuke had just had the day off from his caseloads, having managed to work with the undercover operations to deal with a drug cartel that was linked to corruption on the City Council left over from the Hiruzen Sarutobi's later years of turning a blind eye. He'd spent the day at his apartment, catching up on his laundry and cleaning. He didn't need to worry about the shopping, as his roommate was already dealing with it.

So at five pm, Sasuke turned up on time at his parents' house, sensing rather than seeing that Itachi had already arrive, looking rather discheveled for a lawyer.

"Hello, aniki." Sasuke called to him.

"Hello, ototo." Itachi replied, somewhat distracted.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at him concerned. "Are you going into rut?"

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, it started early this morning. It's a miracle I made it through court today but the suppresents helped."

Sasuke came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wish I could say I understand. But being a Beta..."

"...you don't have to worry about heats and ruts." Itachi finished. "I do envy you on that."

Sasuke shook his head. "I actually envy you. It still feels weird being a Beta in this family."

"Sasuke," Fugaku's voice replied from behind. "You aren't weird. You are an Uchiha, regardless if you an Alpha, Beta or Omega."

Coming from his father, who he'd always seen as stern and distant as a child, it still made Sasuke to feel sorry for having such thoughts. But childhood memories sometimes have a habit of creeping up.

Fugaku looked at Itachi. "Itachi, rarely do I say this because I am a police officer, but I recommend after dinner you go out and find someone. Ruts without a mate are hard enough and at your age, I can only imagine how hard it is."

Itachi's eyebrow rose. "You actually want me to spend time with a stranger?"

Fugaku shrugged. "You are thirty-two, Itachi. And I don't care if it's your friends Kisame or Deidara or even Izumi. But for your mental health, I recommend you get through this."

Sasuke didn't even had to be surprised at their father's suggestion. Itachi hadn't been with anyone since he got caught at seventeen with their cousin Shisui that had resulted in some distant relatives murder him and trying to kill Itachi. None of them had escaped justice, with all three of them serving lengthy sentences. It had resulted in Itachi going celibate, a dangerous thing for an Alpha as it led to psychotic breakdowns that seen unfortunate Omegas, mated or otherwise, meet a bad end. It was a testament to his aniki's strength of will he hadn't snapped yet.

Itachi sighed. "If you think it's best, father. I shall do as you wish."

Fugaku smiled, small but present. "No, just do it for you."

Sasuke looked around for a moment. "Obito not here?"

Fugaku shook his head. "He had to work late but promises to come tomorrow. Apparently, Kakashi and Rin are still looking into the attempt on Hinata Hyuga's life. They cleared her father and cousin though. They're just moving onto the others."

Sasuke smirked. "I glanced at the case. I still think it was Hinata's ex-boyfriend though. He still has issues."

"He has an alibi, ototo." Itachi replied. Though he wasn't a cop like the rest of his family, it didn't stop him from doing police work on occasion.

Sasuke looked at his brother, his smirk widening more. "That alibi is rather slippery when I know who he claimed to be with."

Even Fugaku seemed surprised. "Know something I don't, son?"

"I leave that till I see Obito next." Sasuke chuckled. "I'd rather not spoil the surprise."

"Or surprises," Mikoto replied as she entered the room. "Dinner is ready."

As they sat around the table, Itachi spoke about his current case, allowing the distraction from his growing rut problem. Sasuke saw that his mother was watching his older brother and was concerned, though likely knew what her husband had said to him earlier. As Itachi finished up, Sasuke decided to speak up.

"I have something I want to tell you all."

All three looked at him, the same surprised look on their face. The last time he'd seen that was when Sasuke had come out as gay and had been dating that idiot Suigetsu. To date, Sasuke had thought the only reason he dated him was because the sex was good. Not spectacular but enough to keep him satisfied, until he caught the idiot sleeping with their other friend Karin.

"Should I be worried?" Fugaku asked, leading to a light punch from his wife.

"You stopped worrying about Sasuke when he finally presented as a Beta, father." Itachi replied.

Sasuke had looked similar enough to his mother as a child that there were concerns he'd present as an Omega, a once in a while bad luck of genetics, and fearing for his safety even in this society where Omegas weren't treated as breeding stock. But when he turned thirteen and presented as a Beta, that had gone away and Sasuke was certainly glad of it as he remembered seeing Itachi's first rut at sixteen and his Omega classmate Tobio going through his first heat in the tenth grade and neither seemed appealing.

Sasuke shook his head. "Only if it breaks any procedures at the prescient."

That certainly got their attention. He was glad that Obito wasn't here because his adopted brother would be snickering right now.

Only cause he caught me kissing them at work. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I'm dating someone who works at the prescient, though he works with the Children Crime Unit while I work Major Crimes." Sasuke said.

Mikoto smiled. "I don't think that breaks any procedures, unless you were dating him while in the same unit."

"We only started dating a year ago," Sasuke continued. "Though we've known each other for years."

Itachi smirked. "I can only name five people you've known for years, and that counts your ex Gaara. But he isn't even in Konoha."

"Are they an Alpha, Beta or Omega?" Fugaku asked. The Children Crime Unit had mostly Betas, but there were two Omegas and one Alpha currently on the team.

"Beta," Sasuke answered. "And before you ask, yes, you do know him."

His father's face broke into a smile. "Why am I not surprised you are dating the only Beta who not only graduated second in your classes and was your partner when in patrol.

Who also spent more time here and not at home while that incompetent pervert of a godfather was constantly out of town?"

Itachi chuckled. "Of course you and he got together despite all the fighting you both did. Unresolved Romantic Attraction was an understatement. To be honest, I'm amazed he didn't end up as an Alpha the way he acted as a kid."

Mikoto smiled. "I'm sure Minato and Kushina would be just as happy for their son as we are," she got up and hugged her youngest son. "Congratulations, Sasuke. Naruto is always welcomed here."

Fugaku also got up and patted him on the shoulder. "No matter how much of a troublemaker he was as a child, I know Naruto will always do right by you. True mates present even in Betas and even I an Alpha male could see it."

"If it makes you feel any better," Sasuke replied. "We only got together because we both got drunk and woke up in the same bed together in interesting positions."

"Oh," Itachi smirked. "And what was it awkward afterwards?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Only for a second."

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other, then at their youngest. "Why?"

Sasuke smiled. "Because we didn't leave the bed for the rest of the day."

Despite how much information that revealed and the usual awkwardness that comes from parents finding out about their child's sex life, the room erupted into laughter. Who would've thought that Sasuke, a Beta, would have a much more wild sex life than even the most active Alphas. At least he wasn't going to rub it in Itachi's face because that just wasn't who he was.

* - * - * - *

It was just after eight when Sasuke got home to find his roommate and lover sitting on their couch, a container of ramen in front of him already half eaten as he watched a gardening show. When the raven entered the room, Naruto looked up and smiling.

"Good night?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Mother wants you over at next week's family dinner, even though you've had an open invitation for the past ten years."

Naruto smiled. "Which she reminds me of every time she sees me at the precinct."

Kissing his boyfriend on the lips, Sasuke headed off to shower and change into his sleep pants and tank top. Feeling refreshed, he wasn't surprised to find his tea waiting for him on the coffee table and Naruto already part way through drinking his. Sasuke took a seat and cuddled up to his boyfriend and told him what happened tonight.

"I'm glad your dad told him to do it," Naruto said after hearing about Itachi. "Even the strongest of wills can break."

"He's reached the peak," Sasuke agreed. "I hope he doesn't slip."

Naruto smiled. "Who do you think he'll go through?"

Sasuke thought about it. "Who knows, it's not really my business. Though I do prefer Izumi over the other two. Deidara constantly smells like explosives and Kisame is way to much of predator for my liking, even if Itachi is an Alpha."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm betting on Kisame this time and maybe Izumi or Deidara next ruts."

The raven's eyebrow rose. "Who you betting with?"

"Obito," the blond replied. "Though Kakashi is betting on all three at the same time. He's such a pervert."

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm not surprised." He then pressed his lips on Naruto's. "Bed time?"

Naruto smirked, a rare smirk. "Not for bed?"

"Not for bed."

After turning everything off, the pair met in the bedroom and began kissing.

It didn't matter if it was soft or if it was rough. It didn't matter if it was vanilla and plain or if they tested each other's limits, Sasuke knew things would never be boring with Naruto, because the fellow Beta was his mate, and Naruto was never going to be ordinary, just like Sasuke would never be ordinary.

That night, Detective Sasuke Uchiha made love to Detective Naruto Uzumaki. Tomorrow morning, they might have a quick and rough one or even something more naughty. It didn't matter, those two were for life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ashamed to admit that I don't understand Alpha/Beta/Omega verses. But most writers tend to make either Sasuke and Naruto either Alphas or Omegas. I decided on something different. Though what I had in my head and what came out here are clearly different but I like this regardless. Just letting your fingers glide over the keyboard is my favourite kind of writing.
> 
> If you're wondering, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Obito, Hinata, Kisame, Izumi, Deidara and Suigetsu are Alphas (so are Hiashi Hyuga and Neji Hyuga). Gaara is a Beta. Rin is an Omega and Kakashi is a Beta.
> 
> Hinata's ex is Menma, Naruto's alternative universe counterpart but in this is a cousin on his father's side who disowned Naruto's father after he married Kushina so neither have really anything to do with each other. I'll leave you to guess who his alibi is but isn't true.


End file.
